Teddy Lupin's life
by Midori97
Summary: Ok, so this is my first story. It's about one of my favorite character from Harry Potter - Teddy Remus Lupin. It's about his friends, family, life on Hogwarts and after that. Please, read this.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's my story. I'm from Serbia, so my apologies if I made some mistakes. There are few new characters who are associated with some original characters , so please read the epilogue in the first place.

First of all.

Severus Snape had a sister (his aunt's daughter), Serena. Serena was in Slytherin. She had long black hair, like Snape, and green eyes. She was older and she was married to pureblood wizard, Edward Dwight. They had two children.

Edward met Serena on Hogvarts. He was in Griffindor. After he finished Hogwarts he worked as a tamer. He was taming dragons and hipogrifs (I'm not sure how to write that). He had blond hair and blue eyes and he had a scar on his left cheek that was made by one hipogrif.

Edward and Serena's older child was Eliot. He had short, blond hair and blue eyes. Like his father he was in Griffindor. He was Bill Weasly's best friend on Hogwarts. He spent seven years in Azkaban but he wasn't guilty for anything. He was accused that he's a deatheater because he did Avada Kedavra. Actually, his yunger sister, Roraima, did that whit his wand, accidentally. She was reading her mother's diary where Serena described how to do that. (Serena wasn't deatheater, and she died trying to save the Potters because she and Lily were good friends.) Anyway, after seven years They proved that Eliot is innocent. After that Eliot went to Spain and met a girl, Mariah. They married same year as Remus and Tonks.

Roraima was on Hogwarts together with Harry, Ron and Hermione but she was one year older. Her nickname was Rora. She invented new magic. She loved singing so she did magic with her voice (singing). She was very beautiful. She had long, blond hair and green eyes. Unlike her parents and older brother she was in Ravenclaw. After war she started to work on Hogwarts .She works as a teacher of Magical music.

Teddy's best friend (beside Victorie Weasly) is Severus Edward Dwight. He's as old as Teddy. He's Eliot and Mariah's oldest child. Obviously, he was named after his granduncle and his grandfather. His first name is Severus because he was born on 9th January like Severus Snape. He has two years younger sister, Serena Roraima, and eight years younger brother Lukas. Unlike his granduncle he is much more emotional and friendly. He has brown hair (from his mother) and green eyes from (from his grandmother).


	2. Beginning

It was the end of the summer. Teddy was eleven years old. He was sitting on the porch of his grandmother's house. The sun was setting. The sky was changing color from blue to orange and crimson red. He liked to watch the sunset. He liked the colors of the sky. He was looking at the sky above the grove that surrounded his house when he saw the owl that was flying right to him. He stand up and the owl lended at his shoulder. Owl was carryng a letter and Teddy took it. Owl flew away.

Teddy was excited. He knew the leter is from Hogwarts. He ran into hous.

''Granny! Look what I've just got.'' he yelled.

''What is it, Teddy?'' Andromeda asked.

''It's letter from Hogwarts. Look!''

''Oh my God! That's wonderful. I'm so happy.''

She hugged him when they heard knocking on the door. It was Harry and Ginny whit their children James, Albus and Lily. Andromeda opened the door and they came in.

''Harry!'' Teddy shouted happily and hugged him.

''Hay, Teddy! How are you?'' Harry asked whit smile on his face.

''Great! Look what I've got. It's letter from Hogwarts!''

''That's great!''

''Oh, Teddy! Congratulations!'' Ginny cried.

''Thanks. I can't wait.''

''Well.'' Harry said when thay sat dawn at the table. ''You'll need a wand, books and lot of other things, so tomorrow we are going to Diagon-ally to buy it. Ok?''

''Yes!'' Teddy said while excitement was growing up in him.

''Harry, you don't have to...'' Andromeda started.

''Oh, but I want to.'' he said''I promised to Remus and Tonks that I will take care of him.'' he whispered to her. ''It's ok.''

''Thank you, Harry.'' she replied.

They finished diner talking about Harry's time on Hogwarts, laughing at troubles in which he fell. Harry told Teddy how he, Ron and Hermione were going to Hagrid on tea, how they argued with Draco Melfoy and his gang and how they were sneaking around.

''And by the way. If Hagrid invites you on tea, do not eat its marble cake if you want to save your teeth.'' Harry said laughing.

''Dad! I want to go on Hogwarts, too!'' James yelled.

''You'll go when the time cames, James.'' Ginny said helping Andromada with the dishes.

''But, when will it be?'' James asked his mother.

''Five years from now.'' Harry answered. Everybody laughed when they saw James face.

''But, it's so long!'' he protested and crossed his arms on his chest.

''Come on, James.'' Teddy said ''I'll write to you so you won't miss anything.''

''You promise?''

''I promise.''

After that, Teddy played with James and Albus while Harry, Ginny and Andromeda were talking about something. Night was falling slowly and it was time for Potters to go. Ginny hugged Teddy and kissed his forehead and Harry knelt down and said:

''I'll come early tomorow, ok? So be ready. OK?''

''Ok.'' said Teddy.

That night, Teddy couldn't sleep. He was so excited. He'll go on Hogwarts, make new friends and learn so many new things. His eyes fell on picture on his desk. The picture of his parents. His mother was holding him and his father was hugging them. The picture was moving ofcourse. His parents were waving and smiling to him and he wave them back. He missed them but he knew that they died like heroes and he was proud that he is their son.

''I'm going on Hogvarts. I hope you are proud on me. Mom, dad...'' he whispered and finally fell asleep.


	3. Diagon Alley

The morning was sunny and warm. Teddy was waiting for Harry to come and then they will go to buy all stuff he need for Hogwarts. He was still sleepy. He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt something fluffy. He looked down and saw his dog. It was a Dalmatian puppy. The puppy was just three months old but it was pretty big. Teddy always loved dogs. Especially the big ones.

Teddy smiled at puppy. He remebered the day when he found him. He was playing near the forest when he saw something in the grass. It was him, a small puppy. Alone, scared and with no mother around. Teddy decided to take him home. Andromeda was against it at first, but after some discussion she agreed to keep him. Teddy named puppy Aton. He liked that name.

Suddenly, he was sad about going to Hogwarts. He will not be able to take Aton with him, so he won't see him almost a year. He won't see Victorie or any of the Weasleys and the Potters, too. Now, he was scared.

''Is everything ok, Teddy?'' he heard soft voice of his grandmother.

''Well, I will not see anyone for almost a year. I'm just a little worried. I will be lonely there.''

''No, you won't.'' she said and sat next to him. ''You'll make many friends there . Severus will go with you. You forogot that you and he are the same age, didn't you?''

It was truth. Teddy totally forgot that Severus will go with him. One of his best friends and he on Hogwarts. Together. And beside that, Victorie will came for two years. Now, he wasn't so worried. Then he giggled.

''I can't believe I forget about him.'' he said. Andromeda smiled. Then they heard someone knocking on the door. Aton jumpend on his legs and barked.

''It's open.'' Andromeda said.

Harry came in with big smile on his face.

''Morning! Ready?'' he asked and huged him.

''Yup!''

''Ok then. We're going to beck as soon as we can.''

''Ok. Have a nice time.'' Andromeda said while Harry and Teddy were going out. ''Be careful.''

Teddy and Harry came to fireplace. Harry took out Floo Powder from his

pocket. He threw a little powder in the fireplace and said ''Leaky Cauldron'' and

disappeared in green smoke. Teddy took a little of Floo Powder and did the same. It wasn't firs time that he travel using Floo Powder. Next moment he was standing in Leaky sutler, Tom, and Harry talked a little and then Teddy and Harry went out and stood in front of a big brick wall. Harry tapped the wall with his wand and the wall opened.

''Wow.'' Teddy said.

''I know. I thought the same when I was there for the first time.''

They came in. It was a street full of different shops.

''Ok. Let's see what you need. Do you have a list.''

''Yup.'' Teddy said and gave Harry his letter from Hogwarts.

''Frist, we're going to buy books and equipments that you need. Shall we?''

Teddy nodded and they came in shop named ''Flourish and Blotts''. There were million books. One wizard were standing behind a wall of books. He smiled when he noticed Harry and Teddy.

''Ahh... Harry Potter. Welcome! How can I help you?''

''Well, we need books for this boy.'' Harry said and put his hand on Teddy's head.

''Ok. Tell me what you need.'' the wizard said and smiled at Teddy. Teddy smiled him back.

''We need: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switc, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, The Standard Book of Spells, Guide 1 by Miranda Goshawk, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.'' Harry said.

The wizard was running all over the shop taking different books from shelves. Then he put all books on one table. There was just eight books but every book had more the one thousand pages.

''Please, tell me that that's all I'll need for next seven years.'' Teddy said desperately.

Harry laughed and smiled at him.

''Mostly.'' Harry said still laughing. He paid and took books.

''Thank you. Let's go Teddy.''

''You're welcome. Good luck on Hogwarts, young boy.''

''Thanks.'' Teddy said while he was going out. ''What's next.'' He asked Harry.

''Equipments.''

Next, they went to Potage's couldron shop, Wiseacre's wizarding equipment and Madam Malikn. Now, he had all equpments he needed and his school uniform.

''Ok.'' said Harry ''Now comes good things. First we're going to find you a wand and then we'll buy you a pet.''

Teddy nodded. He was so excited. A wand! Finally! They came in shop named Ollivander's. The Shop was dark and had million shelves full of wands. Short wizard with big eyes came to them with smile on his face.

''Ahhh... Harry Potter. How nice to see you. Eleven inches, phoenix feather, holly, wasn't it.''

''Exactly. Nice to see you too. Mr. Ollivander.'' Harry said.

''And, who is this young man?'' Mr. Ollivander asked looking at Teddy.

''I.. I'm Teddy Lupin.'' Teddy said.

''Oho! Long time no see any of you. Yes, yes... Remus John Lupin... Um... Willow, twelve inches, dragon heartstring, hard. And your mother, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks... Pine, eleven inches, unicorn hair, slightly springy.''

''You, acctually, remember every wand that you ever sold?'' Teddy asked.

''Yes. Yes, I do.'' he answered while he was looking for a wand for Teddy.

''That's amazing!'' Teddy said absolutely impressed. Mr. Ollivander and Harry laughed.

''Thank you. Funny, but your mother had a same reaction.'' he said taking one box from one shelf. ''There, try this one. Fir, hard, ten inches, unicorn hair.''

Teddy took the wand and swung it. Few boxes fell from shelf with a loud bang. Teddy put the wand on the desk that was standing next to him.

''Sorry.'' he muttered.

''Oh, no. It's Ok. Don't worry. It always happens.'' Said Mr. Ollivander. He looked happy.

Next ten minutes they spent searching for suitable wand. Mr. Ollivander had a great time. After another failure Teddy turned around and looked at Harry. Harry was sitting on the chair near the door and he was reading The Daily Prophet. He looked at Teddy and smiled.

''Don't worry, Teddy.'' Harry said ''I had almost destroyed the entire store before I found my wand.''

Teddy giggled. That made him feel a little better.

''That's true. Don't worry, we will find it.'' They heard Mr. Ollivander ''Let's see... Maybe... Yes... Something unusual...''

He came to one of shelves and took out his wand.

''_Accio._'' he said and one of boxes from the top of shelf came to him. ''There. Hazel with dragon heartstring, 13 ½ inches, flexible.''

Teddy took it.

_There goes another nothing,_ he thought and swung it. Red sparks appeared. He couldn't believe that he finally found his wand.

_Finally,_ he thought.

''Aha!'' exclaimed triumphantly. ''That's it!''

''You see? I told you we will find it.'' Harry said and squeezed Teddy's shoulder. ''Now, we just need to find you a pet.''

Mr. Ollivander put Teddy's wand back in the box and gave him that back.

''Thanks.'' Teddy said and smiled. He has a wand! Harry paid and they went out.

''Goodbye Mr. Ollivander.'' Teddy said while he was going out. Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded.

''Where will we find a pet.'' he asked Harry.

''At Eeylops owl emporium and magical mengerie.'' Harry answered.

They came in a big shop full of cages. There were owls, cats, frogs, mice, rats... There were every sort of owls cats and frogs. Some of them Teddy haven't seen in his whole life. Ever. One old witch was sitting on a chair with a big, fat cat in her lap. The cat jumped down when the witch stood up.

''First year at Hogwarts?'' she asked. Teddy nodded. ''Well If you need any help, just ask.''

''Ok.'' he replied.

''Choose what you want.'' Harry said.

Teddy came to wall where were cages with owls. They were looking at him with their big eyes waiting for him to choose. There were so many different owls. Small ones, big one, white, brown, black... Then he saw her. It was big screech owl. She was looking at him with her big golden eyes. Her feathers was dark brown but on the end of her wings her feathers became same color as gold.

''Did you find it?'' Harry asked.

''Yes, I think I am. Do you see that one with dark brown and golden feathers.''

''Um... Aha! Yes, I see her. Can we get this one, with golden feathers?''

''Oh, yes. Sure.'' the witch said and took the cage with owl. ''She's not going to let you down, believe me. She's one of the best I have here.''

She gave him the cage and he did his best not to fall. The owl was much bigger then she looks like. When they came out Harry said:

''Let's get some ice cream.''

''Ok.'' Teddy replied still trying not to fall.

They same to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. Teddy placed the cage on the table. They ordered and sat down.

''So, how will you call her.'' Harry asked.

Teddy was thinking for a minut and then said:

''Artemis.''

''That's nice.''

They ate their ice cream while they were talking with Mr. Fortescue. He and Harry were talking abut the summer before Harry's third year on Hogwarts that he spent here in Diagon Alley. After that they back home. It was almost time for dinner. Andromeda offered Harry to stay for dinner, but he refused.

''Thanks, Harry. For everything.'' Teddy said hugging him.

''You're welcome.'' Harry said hugging him back. ''See you in a few days.''

''Ok.'' then Harry went home.

Teddy was eating his dinner when his granny asked:

''So, how was today?''

''Great! The best part was when I got my wand and when I got Artemis. I couldn't believe when I finally found my wand. It lasted so long.''

''I know. I needed about fifteen minutes.'' She giggled.

''I wonder which wand Severus got.''

''Well, you'll see him on King's Cross station in a two weeks so you can ask him...''

''But, it's two weeks. It's too long.''

''Let me finish. Like I said, you can ask him when you meet him on King's Cross or you can send Artemis to bring him a letter.''

She was right. Teddy looked at big owl that looked ready to deliver a letter.

''Yeah. I think I'll do that.''

After dinner he went in his room. He put his wand, books and equipments on his desk, next to picture of his parents. He took one sheet of parchment and wrote:

_Hi, Sev. _

_What's up? Today I went with Harry in Diagon Alley. I got my wand. Hazel with dragon heartstring, 13 ½ inches, flexible. Which did you get? I hope that you're having great time in Spain. Oh, and, don't worry about Serena. Soon we will be on our way to Hogwarts and you won't have to see her for almost a year! See ya!_

_Teddy._

He folded the letter and wrote on it:

_Severus Edward Dwight, Barcelona._

He gave the letter to Artemis and she took it.

''Give that to Severus and wait for answer, ok?''

Artemis gently bit his finger, spread her beautiful wings and flew away. Soon, he will see Sev again, and he will be on his way to Hogwarts. Teddy was listening Artemis's hoot. Full moon was shining on the stary sky. He watched her until she disappeared in the ngiht.


End file.
